


Beyond the grave, I do wait for you.

by DaRealCandyCat



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cowboys, Gay, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, John gets himself killed, M/M, Oops, Regret, Sad, chapter 6 and epilogue, dying love, i cried, im not sorry?, im sorry Arthur, no I mean in detail!, ow tuberculosis, tuberculosis is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaRealCandyCat/pseuds/DaRealCandyCat
Summary: After the death of Arthur Morgan, John was destroyed. Realizing he’d never see him again, he ran away from Abigail and Jack once again like he did all those years ago, when Arthur was still alive, and the gang wasn’t going to fall apart.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Beyond the grave, I do wait for you.

John felt the cold rain hit his face as he road down the path ahead. His horse neighed and huffed as they continued. 

Arthur was gone.

Now he’s running away like a coward. 

He closed his eyes and fluttered them to stop from crying so he could steer the horse. He felt his heart pound against his rib cage.

All of a sudden, Lemoyne Raiders stopped him in the road pointing guns at him.

John reaches quickly for his revolver, everything felt like it was going in slow motion. 

He was to slow to draw the gun and was shot in the chest, sending him flying off his horse and landing on the ground on his back. He felt the agonizing stab settle in as he withered in pain. 

A guy with a bandana went over. He paused. He then lifted the butt of his rifle and agonizingly smashed John’s head in. He did it over and over as John let out yells and moans of pain. He felt like something was grabbing him and ripping him apart, piece by piece. Then, a loud- grim crunch could be heard. The oozing crimson of only one thing, blood, dripped from his crushed skull. Brain matter scattered everywhere including the rifle. The gun shot wound producing more than a generous amount of blood. The thick red liquid dripped off the butt of the rifle. The raider made a disgusted sound and looted John’s now turning cold corpse. 

This was the end of John Marston. But truly only the beginning at the same time. 

John sat up in a large field. He blinked in confusion. Where was he? Was he still alive? was this all a dream?

He stood up and held onto his head, a pounding headache invaded his head. 

He glanced up and saw a silhouette approaching him. He reached for his gun but to his displeasure it was not there. 

He growled, almost like a feral animal, warning this person to back off or else.

“You always were the clumsy type Marston, but seems like you fucked up big time” It was- Arthur?!

“Arthur?- you’re- alive?” John choked out, holding back the tears that threatened to drop. 

“Not exactly- we’re both kinda- dead” Arthur sighed 

“Oh... oh shit...” John shook his head

“You broke your promise to me, you know that?” Arthur then shot a glare “you said you’d stay with your family. You left them. Again” 

“I couldn’t stay- not when I got a son that don’t like me and a wife that wished I was dead.” John grumbled in response

“Well... it’s to late now. C’mere” Arthur then gave John a hug 

“I missed you” Arthur then hummed

“I missed you even more” John replies. 

After a moment- and without thinking, John kissed him. 

It lasted for only a moment when John then pulled away. “Promise me this and I’ll make the same promise to you. Never leave me again. Please” he’s practically begging

“I promise” Arthur then took John’s hand 

“I’ll never leave you. Not ever again”


End file.
